eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5222 (2 February 2016)
Synopsis Ronnie realises that the girl on her doorstep is Joel’s daughter, Hannah. Hannah blames Ronnie for her parent’s death. They renewed their wedding vows and went on holiday to get over what Ronnie did to their family. Ronnie tries to explain to Hannah that she ended things with Joel. Hannah tells Ronnie how their relationship destroyed her family. She and her sisters are living with their uncle, Tim. Hannah wants to leave school and get a job. She is the eldest and wants to look after her sisters. Honey finds Ronnie alone in the kitchen on her laptop and warns her not to give Hannah any money. But Ronnie wants to do something right for a change. Ronnie meets Tim and Hannah in the Vic. Tim remembers her and says she hasn’t changed a bit. Ronnie hands him a cheque for five thousand pounds to help look after the girls. Hannah doesn’t want her blood money and rips the cheque up telling Ronnie that her dad was right, Ronnie is dead on the inside. Tim thanks Ronnie for the gesture and they leave. As she makes her way home she gets the feeling that she is being watched. Having dropped Denise home Carmel and Masood walk through the Square Garden’s. Masood kisses Carmel and tells her that he thinks they are good together. They go back to Masood’s but as they burst into the living room they find Shabnam and Tamwar sat on the sofa. Shabnam has left Kush and is flying to Pakistan in the morning. Masood accuses her of abandoning Jade again. Carmel steps in as Masood becomes increasingly angry and tells him it’s Kush’s fault. Tamwar goes back to the laundrette and Carmel tells Shabnam to stop protecting Kush. She tells Masood that Arthur is Kush’s son. They tell him how long they have known. Shabnam asks him not to tell Martin. She believes Arthur deserves to have his real dad with him. Carmel asks her to give Kush a chance and Masood tells Carmel to leave. Shabnam asks her not to tell Kush that she is leaving. In the kitchen Masood tries to reason with Shabnam and asks her not to leave but she believes it’s something she needs to do. Masood goes to No. 29b looking for Kush. Carmel answers the door and tells him to calm down. He tells her that the way he was speaking earlier was just to get her into bed. Kush approaches them from the Square and Masood tells him that Shabnam is leaving for Pakistan. Kush won’t give up on her but Masood punches him and warns him to stay away. Kush realises that he has lost Shabnam for ever... In the Laundrette Nancy helps Claudette dry her dress. She is annoyed with Tamwar for not quitting his job. He points out that they need the money in order to get a restaurant of their own. Tamwar receives a call from Shabnam and has to leave Nancy to run things alone. Nancy starts to worry and accidentally drops a large pot of curry sauce on the floor. Claudette, Donna, and Lee help her to clean up when she has an absence. Lee takes control and checks for a response. Mick and Linda turn up and place Nancy on a chair. They realise that she has wet herself and Mick pulls Nancy’s top down over the mark. Later Tamwar goes to the Vic looking for Nancy but Mick and Linda say she doesn’t want to see him. Nancy overhears the conversation whilst lying on the sofa. Tamwar asks Mick to tell her he loves her and leaves. Carmel and Masood walk Denise home early. Denise returns to find Kim and Vincent in the living room. Kim is dressed as a maid and Vincent covers his manhood with a cushion. Denise is disgusted and tells them to wash the covers. Kim cracks her whip and tells Denise she is no fun anymore. Claudette and Patrick return home to find Denise alone nursing a glass of wine on the coverless sofa. Claudette blames her for Nancy’s attack. Whilst alone on the sofa Denise scrolls through her phone and makes a call. Buster asks Shirley if her bad mood has anything to do with the letter. She tells him that Dean’s plea hearing is on Friday and he has asked to see her. Buster tells her that Dean only contacted her in order to secure a lawyer. But Shirley is going to persuade him to plead guilty. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes